memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Plasmarelais
Dies ist die Diskussion für Plasmarelais und den PlasmarelaisBot. Ältere Diskussionen befinden sich im Archiv. Dinge, die ich hier nicht mehr haben möchte, befinden sich im Mülleimer. This is the user talk for Plasmarelais and the PlasmarelaisBot. For older discussions see archive. Things I don't wanna see anymore moved to the waste bin. Interlanguage bot Hey! I was wondering, which command do you use to make your bot check all languages, and it's pages, and then make it automatically add all the EN:, NL:, etc. interlanguage links? I'm planning on using it at the RuneScape Wiki. And, how should my familyfile look like? Thanks a bunch! Tedjuh10 (Talk) 20:54, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Using the command interwiki.py -start:1 -summary:Test -hint:all -confirm it gives the following: http://wikia.pastey.net/127972. What should I do? Tedjuh10 (Talk) 15:38, 9. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for helping; here's the family file: http://wikia.pastey.net/128058, it also needs changes to make it work at all languages, do you know how that works? And yes, I'm running it live. How should I run it on a dump? Thanks! Tedjuh10 (Talk) 12:42, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Logbücher Hi hab gesehen, dass du dich um Logbücher kümmerst. Hab bei deiner Übersicht der schon erstellten Logbücher keine Tabelle zu Voyager gefunden. Sind für Voyager bereits alle Logbücher erstellt oder brauchst du da noch Hilfe? -- Enomine 08:37, 17. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Hi so wie ich das sehe dürften bis ende Staffel 4 die meisten Logbücher eingetragen sein. Ich würde dann die Fehlenden eintragen. Werden die auf den jeweiligen Seiten zur Folge automatisch eingebunden oder muss man das händisch machen? -- Enomine 02:35, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Re:Nochmal Personen-Sidebar Hallo, tut mir leid, dass ich erstmal nicht geantwortet habe, aber ich hatte viel zu tun letztens. Na ja, jedenfalls bin ich mit der Sidebar total zufrieden, sodass wir damit beginnen können, diese den Hauptcharakteren zu geben. Wenn du Lust dazu hast, können wir uns die Arbeit nach Seriencharakteren aufteilen, na was meinst du dazu?-- 18:04, 17. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :OK, dann mach ich mal DS9 und VOY. Bei ENT können wir später noch mal schauen. Gruß-- 13:21, 18. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Hallo, ich habe noch mal ne Frage, es geht um "Lebenslauf" in der Sidebar. Ich denke, es ist in manchen Fällen ungünstig den Lebenslauf in die Sidebar zu schreiben, sollte man diesen Abschnitt eventuell entfernen. Gruß-- 13:47, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, ich habe nicht aufgepasst, ich meinte, ob man vllt Ausbildung und Karriere entfernen kann, denn es ist nicht so toll so was in die Sidebar reinzuquetschen, oder denkst du da anders?-- 13:55, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::Diese Punkte müssten vollkommen ausreichen.-- 14:07, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Plasmarelais-Bot -> Forum:Frage nach Erlaubnis zur Nutzung von Bilder aus MA‎ Ich habe die Frage / Bitte an dich, ob du mir mit deinem Bot bei meinem Projekt aushelfen kannst. Es geht darum automatisch eine Masse von Weiterleitungen zu erzeugen. Ich will alle Jahreszahlen von 2000 bis 2999 automatisch auf die Artikel zu den Jahrhunderten weiterleiten. Da das eine Menge Arbeit ist, immerhin 1000 Einzelbearbeitungen, wäre ein Bot hier hilfreich. Leider habe ich derzeit keine Ahnung wie ich selbst an einen Bot heran komme. --Mark McWire 16:55, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Blu ray FGNJ HMV.com verkauft seit Ende Dezember 2009 Star Trek 11 als DVD und als Blueray. Habe mir zu erst die DVD gekauft und dann bin ich noch mal zu HMV London und habe die DVD gegen die drei Blu rays in der Bluray Disc Huelle umgetauscht. Mein Problem ist nun ich habe weder ein Bluray Laufwerk noch einen Blurayplayer. Vielleicht kauft sich jemand mal diese Dezember DVD und BluRay Disc Huelle (2 Blu ray Discs) und schaut sich das mal an. Ein Laufwerk kostet 52 Euro und ein Player (Bluray PC World) ist schon fuer 99 Pfund zu haben.82.109.84.114 20:57, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Oha. -- 20:59, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Diskussion Schau dir mal die Dieskussion hier an: Diskussion:Chopins Trio in g-Moll. Sollte das nicht angepasst werden?--Tobi72 22:23, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Neues Datumsformat für Episodensidebars huhu, ich hab mal das Datumsformat für die Episodensidebars so umgebaut das es nur noch mit jeweils einer variable funktioniert (also so). das alte Format sollte aber auch immer noch funktionieren. wenn es kein großer akt ist, würde ich dich bitten sowas auf alle Episodenartikel an zu wenden. lg 20:27, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) moment, warte damit noch...- 21:00, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) RE:Quelle für Logbucheinträge Also das war von mir nur eine Vermutung, da es meiner Ansicht nach die Epi war, wo das als Einziges sein konnte. Aber wenn du sagst, dass es da nicht ist, muss da: Quelle fehlt hin.--Tobi72 23:43, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) RE:Kleine Erinnerung Hatte deine vorherige Antwort übersehen. Hoffe, das ist OK so.--Tobi72 22:08, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Vandalismus Könntest du bitte die IP sperren, die hier grad ihr unwesen treibt? --Kebron 20:14, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hat sich in dem Moment, wo ich das hier geschrieben hab schon erledigt, wie ich grade seh. --Kebron 20:28, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab mal die restlichen Artikel zurückgesetzt. Kann man sowas nicht automatisieren? Also z.b. Alle Änderungen von User XYZ bzw IP 123.123.123.123 zurücksetzen? --BrAsh 20:52, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Sollten wir die IP-Adresse nicht für länger (unbegrenzt) sperren? Habe mir die Historie angeschaut und der Andere Eintrag vom Oktober war auch nur Vandalismus. Zudem hat er indirekt angekündigt, weiter zu machen.--Tobi72 21:06, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Noch etwas: Es ist besser, zuerst zu sperren und dann zurücksetzen. Sonst macht derjenige weiter und du hast mehr Arbeit.--Tobi72 21:29, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ja, aber von der IP-Adresse kam bisher noch nichts hilfreiches: Beiträge und ich denke, dass dieser Benutzer eine feste Adresse hat. Würde aber abwarten, ob sich das noch einmal widerholt. Dann jann man neu entscheiden.--Tobi72 17:43, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) linkers Hi !! on my mainpage (left) (MA-fr), there are not links to "chinese" and "japanese" versions !!! can you manage your bot !!!??? merci C-IMZADI-4 12:44, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) thank you for answers !!! C-IMZADI-4 18:50, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Re: Bild verschieben Wenn du solche Bilder verschiebst kannst du es ruhig auch bei mir ändern, meine Raumschiff übersicht ist halt nur eine kleine Gallerie, damit ich eine Übersicht über die Raumschiffe hab. --Klossi 09:03, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) RE:Nominierung Danke.--Tobi72 14:20, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC)